


Breakfast for Three

by Kethry



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kethry/pseuds/Kethry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal thinks he's been seducing the Burkes separately, but it turns out they've scammed him into a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from collarkink on Livejournal.

Neal Caffrey quickly and easily picked the lock to the front door and slipped inside. He really needed to tell Peter that he should get the locks changed, there were new locks on the market that made it much harder to pick. He shut and locked the door silently and froze. He listened but he heard nothing to indicate that the Burkes were up and moving around.

He grinned and headed for the kitchen. He could just picture the look that would be on Peter's face when he saw Neal sitting at his table drinking his coffee and eating his toast. He almost skipped with glee as he entered the kitchen and came to a halt.

Elizabeth was already in the kitchen. She was standing in front of the sink staring out the window. Neal allowed his gaze to travel her body. She was dressed in what looked to be one of Peter's button down work shirts. The tail of the shirt barely covered her ass, but it also hinted at no underwear. Peter was truly a lucky man.

Elizabeth turned around and jumped slightly when she saw Neal, her left hand going to her throat. "Neal, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in."

He gave her one of his most charming grins. "That was kind of the point. I wanted to surprise Peter."

She smirked at him. "So is he going to be getting a phone call saying that you are out of your area?" Her eyes flicked down to his ankle where the monitoring anklet was fastened.

He looked down at his ankle and then back up to her. "Nope. Apparently he got sick of getting those calls so he had the route here and the house added to my area."

Elizabeth laughed and then reached for a coffee cup. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." He stepped further into the kitchen. He was encouraged by her reaction to his presence, she showed no sign of needing to run away to get properly dressed.

Neal couldn't help but be startled by his change of heart about Elizabeth. When Peter had first told him that he was married Neal had, had an almost uncontrollable urge to find this woman who was trespassing on his property, but after meeting her he could see how perfect they were together and he knew that he couldn't break them up. Not that it did anything to cool his affection for the FBI Special Agent, it just expanded to include the lovely and intelligent wife.

Oh he knew that it wouldn't be easy. Peter was not what he would call the adventurous sort when it came to personal issues. Elizabeth hinted at a kinkier side and he knew that she was the way into their relationship. He just had to play right and now appeared to be the perfect time to start.

He looked around the kitchen as he sat down at the table. "And where is your husband?"

She brought their coffee over and sat down next to him. "He's out getting bagels. I didn't realize we were out and bagels is the breakfast choice for Saturday's."

Neal gave her a confused frown. "I would have figured bagels would have been workday food. Quick, you can eat them on the run."

She shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. "No, when he's working he'll grab something from the coffee shop. These bagels are from a little deli down the street. They are special bagels."

Neal nodded. "I see." He didn't really but who was he to question the odd habits of the man who owned him. "How long is he going to be gone? I'd hate to impose."

"Oh, don't worry. It's not an imposition. Unless you are planning to drag him off on a case, but I don't think you're the type to do that on a weekend. Actually you just missed him. I'm surprised you didn't pass him on your way here." She glanced at the clock. "This time of day, the deli is probably packed with other people picking up bagels so he shouldn't be for another forty-five minutes to an hour."

Neal nodded and picked up his coffee cup. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye before turning to face her. "You sure I'm not making a pest of myself?"

"I'm sure, Neal."

Neal reached over and placed his hand on top of her's. "Good. I'm glad." He ran his fingers over the top of her hand.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth stood up and pulled her hand away.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it, Elizabeth." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to her palm.

"Neal-"

"Shhhhh, don't think. Just feel. You know you want this." He stood up and pulled her closer. He played with the collar of Peter's shirt. "You didn't get dressed when I came in, that tells me quite a bit," he whispered in her ear. He ran his hand up her thigh and under the shirt. "Mmmm, no panties. Naughty little thing aren't you."

He turned his head and captured her lips with his. Her lips parted easily and he took advantage. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his investigated the inside of her mouth. He turned her and boosted her up so she was seated on the table. He moved between her legs and started unbuttoning the shirt.

He lifted his head and looked down at her. "Beautiful."

"We really shouldn't do this. Peter-" He pressed his fingers against her mouth.

"Forget Peter for the moment. There will be time for him later. It's just us for now." He pressed his lips to hers before she could argue. He continued to unfasten the shirt and once it was undone he spread the fabric open and pushed her down so she was laying back on the table. He ran his hand down the center of her chest. "Oh yes, so very lovely."

He dipped down and pressed his lips against the hollow of her neck while one hand reached up and grasped her left breast. His fingers pinched and rolled the nipple while his mouth traveled along her clavicle.

Her hand buried itself in his hair and she arched up against him. He fought back the urge to smile. Everything was going exactly as planned. It wouldn't be long until he had Elizabeth hooked and then they could both work on Peter. He pressed his nose against her neck and inhaled. He closed his eyes at the mixture of her and Peter. The shirt had clearly been warn by Peter and he suddenly recognized it as the one he'd worn to work the day before. He figured he could be excused the laps in noticing given the tantalizing figure inside of it.

His mouth trailed down to her breast and he took the nipple between his lips and he bit down lightly as his tongue massaged the hard nub.

"Hmmm, nice," she sighed.

He lifted his head and gave her a grin. "This is just the start." He lowered his head and gave the other nipple the same attention as his fingers dipped between her legs. She was wet and his fingers slid over her flesh. He rubbed her clit lightly before sliding a finger inside of her.

Her legs spread open wider and she raised them up to grip against his waist. He moved down her body and his tongue delved into her navel as he passed by. He dropped to his knees and tucked her legs over his shoulders. "Now it's time for the real fun."

He leaned forward and ran his tongue over her. Her legs tightened and pulled him closer. He closed his lips around her clit and he sucked lightly before pulling away and focusing on the entrance to her body. He dipped his tongue inside of her in quick flicks before delving deeper. He almost moaned at the taste. He could taste her juices, the same flavor as was on the outside, but here there was a mix of another flavor.

"Can you taste him, Neal? We made love right before he left for bagels. Right here actually. He laid me down on this table and he took me. I bet his come is still there."

Neal moaned and forced his tongue deeper as he tried to taste more. The thought that Peter's cock had been here not twenty minutes ago. He though he'd been hard before. Finally he pulled away and stood up. His hands shook as he unfastened his pants and started to shove them down.

He growled in frustration as he reached back and pulled out his wallet. He yanked a condom from the leather and tossed the wallet on the table. He pushed his pants down and quickly donned the condom. He lined up and gave her a quick smile. "Ready?"

She pulled him in with her legs. "More than."

His held fell back as he slid into her. She was tighter than he'd expected if Peter had just fucked her, but he wasn't going to complain. He pulled out and thrust back in slowly. He knew he couldn't take too much time but he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

She reached up and pulled him down. She bit his lower lip. "Fuck me," she growled.

"As you wish," he grinned before speeding up this thrusts. He quickly lost himself in her body as he read her responses and adjusted his thrusts accordingly. She seemed to like quick, shallow thrusts. He felt a hand bury its self in his hair and it took him a moment to realize that both of Elizabeth's hands were grasping his arms.

His hips came to a halt on an inward thrust and he looked up into Peter's face. Neal could feel the blood leaving his face and he felt slightly light-headed.

"Peter, this.. um this isn't-"

"You better not be about to say that this isn't what it looks like. Because it looks like you're fucking my wife." Peter turned his attention to Elizabeth. "Is Neal fucking my wife?" he asked her.

"Well, he was before you showed up. No there's not much fucking going on."

Neal closed his eyes and gave a low whimper. He was going back to jail. After Peter beat the shit out of him. This was not the way he'd planned it.

"So I see."

Neal looked up at Peter and tried to pull out of Elizabeth but her legs tightened around him and prevented him from moving. "Peter, I can explain."

"I don't want to hear your explanations, Neal. I only want one word to pass your lips. 'Yes' or 'no'. If you say 'no' you'll pull out of my wife, get dressed, leave, I finish what you started, and then we pretend this never happened. If you say 'yes', you fuck my wife, while I fuck you." Peter held up a condom and a bottle of lube.

Neal stared at the the lube in shock. This really was not in the plan.

"Yes or no, Neal. Which is it?"

"Yes. God, yes. Please yes," he babbled before Peter's hand covered his mouth.

"That's more than one word. Shut up."

Neal watched as Peter leaned down and devoured Elizabeth's mouth. He whimpered at the sight. Oh yeah, they were gorgeous together. Peter pulled away and used the hand in Neal's hair to pull him into a kiss. He'd thought he'd been kissed before. If those were kisses he wasn't sure what to call this, Peter owned his mouth.

He moaned as Peter pulled away. He tried to turn his head to watch as Peter moved behind behind him, but Elizabeth grasped his chin and pulled him into a kiss. She had clearly learned from Peter. He jumped as he felt slick fingers rub against him. One finger pressed inside and he told his body to relax. It had been a while since he'd been fucked and his body wasn't used to it anymore.

Peter slowly pressed it deeper into his body and then removed it completely. Neal barely had time to open his mouth to complain before it was pressed back into him. Peter repeated the motion several times.

Neal clenched his teeth in frustration. His hips thrust lightly into El as he tried to keep Peter inside of him.

"Stop teasing, Peter," Elizabeth ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

Neal froze as a second finger breached his opening. Peter carefully thrust and scissored his his fingers. Neal could feel his body slowly giving way to Peter's attention.

Just before Neal was about to tell Peter he was stretched enough, Peter withdrew his fingers and Neal heard the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. He looked down at El who was grinning at him.

"Ready, Hot Stuff?" she asked.

"Oh yeah."

He felt Peter positioning himself and then he tensed as a much larger object was pushed into him.

"Relax, Neal. I won't go any faster than what is comfortable for you." Peter ran a hand down Neal's back in a soothing motion.

"I'm good. Just go slow."

El ran her hands through his hair and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Finally Peter was completely inside of him. Peter leaned down and lightly rested his chest against Neal's back.

"Who owns you, Neal?"

Neal pulled away from El's mouth. "You."

"Elizabeth, what do they say about a married person's property?" Neal could hear the smile in Peter's voice.

El grinned up at Peter. "What's yours is mine."

"One more time, Neal. Who do you belong you?"

"You. Both of you."

"Good boy." Peter nipped the back of Neal's neck before straightening and withdrawing partially from Neal before thrusting in slowly.

He continued to thrust in and out of Neal, each slide faster and harder than the previous until Neal had to strain to keep from slamming into El under him. Between El writhing under him and Peter hitting his prostate with every thrust, he was holding onto his composure with only his fingernails. He didn't want to come before El.

He shifted his stance so that he rubbed against El's clit with every one of Peter's thrusts.

"Oh god! That's it," El cried out as her back arched.

A few thrusts later and El's body convulsed around his and he let himself fall. His vision started to black out as Peter continued to hammer into him. Finally he heard Peter shout as he too fell over the cliff. Peter fell forward onto his back and he could feel him panting for a few moments before Peter pulled away.

Neal whimpered at the empty feeling. He'd felt whole while Peter was in him. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He tried to pull away from El but his body wasn't responding and it took Peter's help before he could pull out of her. The empty feeling grew slightly bigger.

He watched as Peter stripped the condom off of Neal's cock before helping El off the table. He pulled her to him and he could only watch them with envy as they kissed.

They pulled away and looked over at him. "Do you think you can get him upstairs on your own?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I think so. You'll follow?"

"Yup. Just want to put everything away." Peter pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's temple before releasing her.

El held her hand out to him. "Come on. Let's go take a nap."

Neal was sure there was a reason this was a bad idea, but he couldn't think of it at the moment. He placed his hand in hers and let her help to lever him out of the chair. He followed her up the stairs and let her push him into the center of the big bed.

She climbed in next to him and ran her hand over his hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Get some sleep, baby. We'll be here when you wake up."

He closed his eyes and quickly fell into the darkness.

****

Elizabeth smiled down at the younger man curled up next to her. She looked up as Peter walked into the room carrying a tray with three coffee cups, three plates with bagels on them and a thermos of what she was sure was coffee.

"Satchmo will be upset to not get Neal's bagel this week," she said softly.

"We told him that he only got it until Neal decided to show up," Peter responded as he handed her a cup of coffee. He held up a bagel and she shook her head. He placed it back on the tray before he crawled into the bed on the other side of Neal.

"How do you think he'll react when he wakes up?"

Peter grinned down at Neal. "He's gonna freak and try to run."

"We'll just have to stop him."

He gave her a slightly evil grin. "Oh trust me. We won't."

Elizabeth turned away to set her cup on the bedside table. Her head snapped around as she heard the sound of a handcuff locking. She grinned at Peter as he handcuffed Neal to the headboard.

"That's my Special Agent."

End


End file.
